New Maps / Textures / Features
Hi Faithcat & Welcome ! * I have duped this Review (very helpful, btw) from your Personal "User:Talk Page" Space & put it in Mars Map Space & General New Maps Space.. * I'm doing this under the assumption that, like for most new to this type of collaboration space, it is mostly alien & "How Best" to do stuff has yet to be learned. No offense or disrespect is intended or implied by this maintenance. * If you use the Recent Changes function you will see Hotlinks to the Spaces I copied your review to, mentioned above. * Be aware that certain symbols are used in Wiki Syntax for formating - I adjusted. You can learn quickly by looking at Source of my entries. * If you have any ?'s you can leave a message by pressing my hot-linked nick: Rman JackRman Jack 12:31, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) Faithcat's review of Lav_coyote's ceraniusdemo3 Map This is a really well thought out & cleverly designed MARS Map. Oil is sufficient & I played position 0 with GK Customisable for enemy Ai (position 1,2 & 3) Sadly, enemy Black (position 3) never really got going (screen shot tells all) I also appreciated the fact that there was a truck and no cyborg engineers as this also makes ceraniusdemo3 Map, MOD friendly. Took me a while to orientate myself (at base 0) and ascertain where the enemy Ai would possibly attack from but from there onwards, it was relatively easy to construct base defences. I think I enjoyed the Map so much that I forgot to attack & spend a while setting up defensive structures. I was expecting a total onslaught as GK Customisable Ai apparently get quote a 5 ***** evil rating. Not to be so I went hunting. The other interesting feature I experienced, playing this Map is the fact that ⬓not all path's lead where you think you are going. The Map is a semi maze & has a circular, cylindrical form & feel to it. Boy, can those enemy Ai hide & I spent a lot of time hunting down a couple of remnants (left overs) I did not experience any problems (sticky points, anomalies or gateway problems) A very playable & enjoyable Map which I personally give a **** rating. I will definitely play this Map again and would not hesitate to recommend it to other WZ Commanders. Faithcat's review of Lav_coyote's 8c-abeacheadnew5 Map Played Map with Dmmod / GK Ai / position 0 A very different look and feel to the previous abeachhead variations. A very nice tile set creating a beach like quot; feel. I especially like to oil derrick gold effect and the way the rock faces glimmer & shine (looks just like gold deposits) Aesthetically appealing as well commander. Even the Vtol landing / re-arming pads look really classy J Plenty of oil available a short distance away from the base, which makes strategising & forward planning a lot more interesting. The surplus oil near to the base gave me the feeling that I was conquering for oil and so I fortified and advanced throughout the game. Oil is power & power is everything in WZ. The overall look & feel of this Map is excellent & I would venture to say that this is a Map I would play over & over again. Gateways or path finding, no problems experienced, no anomalies or strange occurrences, just a well designed, smooth playing, aesthetically designed Map with really fancy tile set / s. I would rate this Map a **** out of faithcats ***** star system. Great one Kim. Faithcat's Review - March 24 2005 *Faithcat (Original Message) Sent: 3/24/2005 2:07 PM *Loved your 8c-tharsis_x Map,Plenty oil and base 0 was once again easily defendable. *I have always really enjoyed your ‘Memonia’ Maps (I once commented on your 4c-memonia1ntmp Map that I really enjoyed the tile set (texture used) and found your 8c-memoniafosae1 Map really challenging and although familiar, much improved,There were additional pathways in the base (position 0) as well as all around the Map. A very interesting tile set used (green, almost mossy effect) Great Map. *Faithcat’s review of Lav_Coyote’s '''8c-endgame xtreme Map' This Map is unique & interesting in as much as one starts at a point but has to navigate a major distance to arrive at the designated base (position 0) Incidentally, as I always do (and can only assume most other WZ commanders do) I always play at position 0. I can also only assume that Map creator’s / developer’s also bear this in mind and create Map’s accordingly. Anyway, an interesting way to begin … Oil is modest at base 0 and one has to search for additional oil derricks. I actually abandoned base 0 and moved south as I was almost over run early in the game and this led me to discover a far more superior supply of oil. This is also a large Map (250 x 250) and the lay-out of the Map is very maize like. There is low ground and high ground and the Map is designed in such a way that commanders can take advantage of the high ground, primarily to secure, then advance. A very playable Map and I give it the faithcat *** rating, over all. *Your latest enhancement of 8c-abeacheadnew1 looks very promising and I look forward to playing this ‘secure the oil derricks’ advance and conquer MARS Map. *'Faithcats review of Lav_coyote’s 8c-coprates''' Map - This is a rally awesome Map and a Map I would personally play over & over again. The Map has all the elements that made it so enjoyable for me – There is plenty of building room at position 0. The base is surrounded by natural defensive rock which makes the base easier to defend. The path way’s around the base give a height advantage and are great for building defences. This Map is also ‘Maize like’ in design and one has to hunt the enemy down (search for a well concealed enemy base or 2) Oil is in moderate supply but there is oil nearby (on all fronts) *as was received on the WarZone2100 mars site mesasages board. lavcoyote25 Faithcat’s review of Lav_coyote’s 8c-Meridirtfct 1a Map This Map has a very campaign like feel to it. Played position 0 with the Doom Mod. The oil derricks are cleverly hidden not too far away from the base & oil is plentiful. The base itself sit’s snugly between the edge of the map and the cliff face (not much room to build, yet sufficient. I later discovered that there is a ridge running almost the entire length of the map, situated towards the northwest, running north, about three quarters of the map. Had I known this from the start, I guess I could have had one Large base As mentioned, building space creates a challenge as once the factories are built, there is no capacity in the base itself to build Vtol factories. I had considered building up on the cliff. I experienced no problems (anomalies, sticky points) and I would give this Map a *** for playability and add (again) that it has (for me) a very campaign feel to it. Faithcat’s Review of Lav_coyote’s '''8c-cydoniamesae Map' This Map is deceivingly normal and the initial impression (position 0) is a standard base, walls to fortify, pretty flat. I was to discover that there are a number of base like fortresses that, once occupied are almost impossible to occupy as there are no entrances by land, only by air. If one play’s using NIKER’s BP, then the enemy AI occupies these fortresses rather speedily. This is a large Map (250 x 250) but I personally enjoyed the pre-built walls at base 0 as this aided the base fortification process. This Map is the kind of Map that although you know the layout, you will enjoy playing it but still play it again as you deploy Alternative strategy each time you play. I give this Map the faithcat **** rating and will personally play it again & again. '''Faithcats review of Lav_coyote25’s 8c-mx7a1new MARS Map ' This Map is definitely one of my favourite’s. I played position 0 with the Total Update Mod. Although there is sufficient oil in base 0 (12 x oil derrick) there is an additional oil supply near by (9 x oil derrick) The secondary oil supply which we can call base 0 extension is in a sunken crater but there is a definite height advantage on the elevated rim for base defences. Base 0 has sufficient capacity to build all factories & Vtol factory’s later on and is easily fortified. There is also the added bonus of height in the base surrounds to construct an awesome defence. The map topography is cleverly designed and this creates maize like surface area. As one advances, there are a couple of bridges that look similar to the nirgalvalis Maps bridges and the tile set used is ascetically appealing. I give this Map a 5 ***** out of 5 ***** rating and would definitely play this MARS Map again & again. Did not experience any sticky points (except for the occasional unit that deviated from the path and was left behind) gateway problems or other anomalies. A really great Map with a lot of possibilities. Can accommodate all style of WZ play. Faithcats Review of both Lav_coyotes 2c-reullvalis1b & 2c-reullvalis3 Maps Played Position 0 with Flamer WDG (for that little spark of difference) There are subtle differences between the 2 Maps, the most obvious change I observed was a new pathway, leading to the enemies Base. Base 0 is large and there is plenty of space to build. The topography of Base 0 is created in such a way that it is easily defendable and there is also a subtle height advantage. The tile set is interesting and gives a beach like affect to the overall Map. There is a combination of level and rugged terrain but the aspect that makes this Map most playable is the amount of available oil at base 0. Also one starts with 10 x trucks which immediately makes game play interesting. Although there appears to be a possible minor gateway problem, I give these Maps a **** out of ***** star rating & would personally definitely play them again.